1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of improving the soldering between terminals thereof and a circuit board.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a terminal group and a shielding shell. The insulating housing has a base body and a tongue portion protruding forward from a middle of a front of the base body. Top and bottom of the tongue portion define a plurality of first terminal grooves and second terminal grooves. Each terminal groove penetrates rearward through the base body. The terminal group includes a plurality of flat terminals and a plurality of spring terminals. The flat terminals are molded in the first terminal grooves and the spring terminals are molded in the second terminal grooves. The shielding shell encloses the insulating housing. However, the flat terminals and the spring terminals are molded in the insulating housing in a manner of double-row layout. As a result, it often affects the process of soldering the terminals with a circuit board, and even affects a wiring layout of the circuit board.